fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Azai Nagamasa
This article is about a fanmade servant. Active Skills First Skill= Reduce own defense by 10%. Demerit |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Max HP+ |3l1 = 1000 |3l2 = 1100 |3l3 = 1200 |3l4 = 1300 |3l5 = 1400 |3l6 = 1500 |3l7 = 1600 |3l8 = 1700 |3l9 = 1800 |3l10 = 2000 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 1 turn. Grants self On-Death-Activate buff for 5 turns. (The effects of the buff triggers when the servant is defeated.) When defeated, increase party's attack for 3 turn. When defeated, charges party NP gauge. When defeated, reduces all enemy's NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = NP+ |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Reduces all enemy's NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |6}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |6}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |9}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |7}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |20}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |6}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to Spukycat for the illustration and Lockjavv https://www.deviantart.com/lockjavv/art/Bloody-Katana-194419395 for the CE illustration. * He is designed as a offesinve-heavy support servant with unique supporting style. He can support with his skillset but he will do more if he has Bond CE equipped. He has no defensive skill aside from 1st skill. * When the bond CE effect triggers, he will performs seppuku and disappears afterward. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. * He does not share the same world with my other servant. Rather, his lore references to a certain manga series, Chef of Nobunaga. Category:Blog posts